Nirvana
by DonquixoteKuron3ko
Summary: Tujuan kita atau dirimu, pada akhirnya sama saja, aku harus mengorbankan apa yang penting bagiku. / ReinerxAnnie, BertholdtxAnnie/AU/Happy Reading/ Read and Review


_Penyesalan itu menghantuiku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **NIRVANA**

 **-** _ **Ungkapan-**_

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) the original story and all the character belong to ©Hajime Isayama

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, OOC, super duper Alternate Universe (AU), alur kecepetan

RnR ~

* * *

 _Jam 12, Malam hari. 10 hari setelah penangkapanmu, ada kekosongan tanpa kau di sini,_

 _._

 _._

 _Annie_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku tak menyangka kalau keberadaanmu sangat berarti. Walaupun mereka bilang kalau kau tak akan merindukan air sebelum air itu hilang, aku tak akan pernah menyangka kalau hatiku yang harusnya sudah membatu ini sekarang perlahan lunak kembali.

Pada akhirnya, walaupun aku berakhir pada kebencian terhadap Eren dan yang lainnya, rasanya aku kembali diingatkan pada apa yang menjadi tujuan kita.

.

.

 _Ya benar, rahasia kita. Rahasia dan tujuan kita._

 _._

 _._

Karena bagimu, tujuan itulah paling penting. Kau bilang akan korbankan nyawamu demi tujuan dan rahasia kita.

Tapi tetap saja hatiku tetap menyalahkan Eren dan semuanya. Hanya karena merekalah penyebab kau ditangkap seperti itu.

.

.

Kekacauan semakin menjadi makin hari setelah hari dimana mereka menangkapmu.

Semua orang saling mencurigai satu sama lain.

Tidak ada lagi kepercayaan. Tidak ada lagi solidaritas.

Menemukanmu sebagai pengkhianat di dalam pasukan sangat mempengaruhi mereka. Tapi diatas semuanya itu, Penangkapanmu sangat mempengaruhi Bertholdt.

Kau kenal Bertholdt sebagai orang yang tidak banyak bicara, dan sekarang hampir tiap hari dia tidak bicara sepatah katapun padaku. Dan kecanggungan ini benar-benar membunuhku perlahan. Seperti ada jurang besar antara aku dan Bertholdt.

Selain itu, setidaknya hampir setiap malam Bertholdt tidak tidur. Ia pergi sendirian ke tempat manapun yang jauh dari keramaian untuk menyendiri dan bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yang kutahu, dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri betapa ia tak bisa menyelamatkanmu.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui perubahan Eren dan kau, mengetahui bahwa manusia bisa berubah menjadi Titan, semuanya sibuk untuk meneliti hal-hal tentang perubahan ini.

Dan tentu saja, Pencarian siapa saja di antara kita yang dapat berubah.

Kalau seperti ini, rahasia antara aku, kau, Christa dan Bertholdt, juga yang lain, cepat atau lambat pasti mereka akan mengetahuinya.

Tapi sebisa mungkin kami tetap berperilaku seperti biasa. Dengan harapan tidak akan ada yang mencurigai kami. Tetap beprilaku biasa dengan rasa takut menggerayangi kami tiap harinya.

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, kami harus menyesuaikan diri dengan semua orang. Semua orang yang menghina-hina namamu. Mengumandangkannya sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Menghujat namamu sebagai pembunuh dan penjahat. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa kami ada di pihak mereka, kami berakhir dengan ikut menghinamu juga. Hal yang mendorongku untuk memotong lidahku sendiri.

.

.

Annie,

Meraih tujuan kita, kini semakin sulit.

Eren masih belum sadarkan diri.

Kita semua tau, Membawanya adalah misi yang terpenting. Dia membawa kunci penting untuk meraih tujuan kita.

 _Tapi Jujur saja_.

Bagiku nyawa Eren atau kunci itu tidak sepenting dirimu.

Pasti Bertholdt juga berpikir seperti itu.

Kalau membawa Eren kelak akan menjadi penyebab aku kehilanganmu, aku lebih memilih untuk membunuh Eren dan menyelamatkanmu.

Itu karena...,

.

.

.

Entahlah. Aku tak pernah dan tak ingin membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Faktanya, diakhir kau tidak akan peduli apapun yang kurasakan terhadapmu

Tapi aku mengerti Annie. _Berusaha_.

Kau, Juga Bertholdt, kalian teman baikku. Kita berbagi rahasia yang sama. Dan aku hargai pertemanan kita.

Jadi menyimpan perasaan yang terabaikan ini tidak terlalu berat.

 _Kurasa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lagipula aku tidak akan maju untuk mendahului Bertholdt.

Aku tidak akan pernah lupa pernyataan perasaannya padamu hari itu yang dijawab dengan tinju tepat ke wajahnya.

Jujur aku,

Di satu sisi aku lega kau tidak menjawab 'iya' saat itu.

Tapi kalau aku yang ada di posisi Berholdt saat itu, mungkin malah kau akan membunuhku.

.

.

 _Tapi percuma bukan. Kau sudah tidak ada di sini lagi._

.

.

Walau kau tidak mempedulikannya, melihatmu ada di dalam kristal itu. Membatu. Tanpa mengetahui apakah kau masih bernafas atau tidak.

Melihatmu diburu kemudian ditangkap seperti penjahat saat itu,

Rasanya aku lebih memilih untuk mencungkil mataku sendiri.

.

.

 _Tahu apa yang lebih menyakitkan?_

Aku hanya terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantumu.

Persetan semuanya.

Kau, atau rahasia kita.

Dua-duanya sama pada akhirnya.

Aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting bagiku.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N : Yak! FF AOT ke 2 setelah hiatus lama~~  
Bayangkan saja kalau ini sebagai sebuah opening atau Prolog. ****Silahkan di review ~  
pengen sekali bikin FF AU tentang Reiner, Bertholdt sama Annie.  
Alesan ini AU tuh karena Sebenernya udah lama sih gak ngikutin perkembangan AOT. tapi Anime epic satu ini selalu bikin ide FF saya berlimpahh  
#sayakangenLevi #sayakangenJean**

 **Wkwkwkwk, Happy Reading ^_^V**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuron3ko**


End file.
